


Blue Birthday Card

by nananori



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananori/pseuds/nananori
Summary: Jaehyun’s eyes strayed to the person Donghyun talked about. Jibeom was sitting not too far from them, busy interacting with fans on his birthday live broadcast.“Will he like it?” Jaehyun muttered to himself.”I think he will like everything you give” Donghyun replied.





	Blue Birthday Card

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction story inspired by Kim Jibeom’s birthday vlive in Japan and Bongbeom’s hug 😊
> 
> a.k.a my first non au fic and I don’t know what to do

Jaehyun was contemplating hard. On his hand lay a box with a blue birthday card attached on it.

“Hey” Donghyun nudged his elbow. “You haven’t gave it to him?.”

Jaehyun nodded, his eyes strayed to the person Donghyun talked about. Jibeom was sitting not too far from them, busy interacting with fans on his birthday live broadcast. “Will he like it?” Jaehyun muttered to himself.

”I think he will like everything you give” Donghyun replied.

Jaehyun put the box back in a carton bag that had Japanese words written on it, “I hope so.”

Donghyun chuckled “Hey what’s with you?.”

Jaehyun took a breath then slouched in his seat. “What if I picked a wrong gift? I don’t know much about game console.”

“But you know a lot about Jibeom, and you know he will be happy even if you don’t give him anything.”

“I doubt it, he must at least still expect something. You see it too right?.”

“What?” Donghyun asked.

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side “He had vague response for Joochan’s present.”

Donghyun laughed thinking about the body wash Joochan gave to Jibeom as his birthday present. “I would do it too if I were him.” He took out his handphone from his pocket to check the message that just came in. “Not really because of the present, but for his reason behind it. Saying it was for you to have good smell is basically a diss.”

Jaehyun smiled “Joochan is always good with witty things like that.”

A moment passed without them saying anything. At some point Jaehyun laughed from listening Jibeom’s conversations with their fans.

“Stop overthinking, he’s not someone who really cares about birthday stuffs like that. At least he’s already had something that he couldn’t get on his previous birthdays” Donghyun suddenly said.

“What is it?” Jaehyun’s eyes lit up in curiosity.

“You.” Donghyun started cracking up from his own word but tried to stifle it midway.

“Ugh..” hearing that Jaehyun cringed so hard but couldn’t help to smile.

“Just go there join them.” Donghyun gestured his head toward Jibeom’s direction where some members were closely watching him.

Donghyun put his phone back in his pocket then rose up from his seat. Jaehyun followed his action thinking that Donghyun would go to join the others too. So he furrowed his eyebrows when his friend went to a different direction.

“Where are you going?”

“Toilet.”

 

 

They still got 30 minutes before the next event started. But Jaehyun hoped their manager already called them so he didn’t have to see Jibeom’s expression when he opened the present.

“I’ve told you to just open it in your room.”

Both of them were alone in an empty aisle next to their waiting room. Jibeom dragged Jaehyun outside far from the members’ prying eyes so they could share the moment privately.

“But I want to see it now.”

“Don’t be so childish you’re not a kid anymore.”

“I’m not being impatient, I just want to open it with you not with Donghyun.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he watched Jibeom pulled out the wrapped up box from the carton bag.

“Oh it’s kinda heavy.”

Before he tore the wrapper off, Jibeom took his birthday card and started reading it carefully. He bit his lip at some words then snorted mid sentence.

“Don’t laugh at my words, I wrote it sincerely” Jaehyun protested.

Jibeom ignored him and continued reading the card while smiling from ear to ear. When he finished he looked up at Jaehyun.

“I love you too.”

Flustered by Jibeom’s words, Jaehyun was blushing. He stammered “Why suddenly..” while trying so hard to avert his eyes from the person beside him.

“You’re the one who wrote I love you here first, you fool” Jibeom laughed. “Thank you Jaehyun ah.”

“Don’t thank me too early you haven’t even opened the present.”

Jibeom looked at Jaehyun softly then shook his head in amusement. “I open it now ok.”

Actually Jaehyun halted his breath on the entire process but he pretended to be unfazed by it, even when Jibeom’s hands suddenly paused.

“Wait, is it..” Jibeom didn’t continue his words.

Jaehyun was ready to be disappointed by Jibeom’s response. He knew he should’ve researched better before buying the present. But he didn’t really have enough time for it. So he just believed what the seller offered to him as long as it was the latest product of the game console brand Jibeom liked to talk about.

“Did you buy it here?” Jibeom asked.

“Yes, when I went out with Donghyun and Youngtaek hyung in Tokyo.” Jaehyun sighed “You don’t look so happy about it, did I buy the bad one?”

“No Jaehyun it’s not that. I like it, it just..it’s expensive right?.”

“Does the price really matter?.”

“Because I thought you remembered your promise.” Jibeom showed his index finger “No more fancy stuff after this.”

Jaehyun looked at the promise ring he gave to Jibeom on last christmas. “It’s not fancy, it’s just a game device.”

“It almost costs the same” Jibeom gave him a warning look.

“Says who? You don’t even know where I bought the ring, let alone the price of it.”

Jibeom exhaled a loud breath knowing he would never win the argument if he also being stubborn about it. “I just don’t feel comfortable if you keep spending so much on me in less than two months.”

Jaehyun sulked, he knew he was the one who broke the promise but it also felt unfair to him because it’s not his fault that Jibeom was born in February. He hoped Jibeom was understanding enough of his intention to give him the best thing on the special day. Maybe if Jibeom had a birthday on the later part of the year he wouldn’t be so strict about Jaehyun’s choice.

“Just play it with other members. Divide the cost with 8 other people then you get your cheap present.” Jaehyun turned around ready to go back to their waiting room. But Jibeom was really fast in catching his arm.

“No, why would I share a present from you with other people?” Jibeom put the box back into the carton bag.

“Then what do you want me to do? I already bought it for you.” Jaehyun’s face already turned to red and his voice slightly changed hoarser. He tried to push Jibeom’s hand away from his arm.

Seeing Jaehyun’s upset expression and serious attempt to escape from his hold, Jibeom pulled Jaehyun into a hug. “I’ll play it alone, nobody can touch it.”

Jibeom stroked Jaehyun’s back until he calmed down. He could feel the crook of his neck where Jaehyun put his face on got a little bit wet. So he decided to drag their bodies further down the aisle beside a cupboard where nobody could see them.

Jibeom made Jaehyun’s back met the wall and touch the latter’s face to lift his head up. He put down his present then used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears under Jaehyun’s red eyes. “I’m sorry Jaehyun ah.”

Jaehyun just shook his head and blinked repeatedly to adjust his eyes. Rather than feeling sad or upset, he felt more disappointed with himself.

“You must be had a hard time going and choosing the present in the cold weather. It’s so insensitive of me for questioning your choice first before thanking you for it” Jibeom looked at Jaehyun tenderly. His left hand was holding Jaehyun’s waist firmly while his right hand was softly massaging his neck.

“No, I’m the one who broke the promise. I’m sorry” Jaehyun said.

They kept standing in silence for awhile until Jaehyun touched Jibeom’s hoodie strings to play with it “I must be look really awful right now.”

“No, you..” Jibeom paused, didn’t sure if Jaehyun would feel comfortable to hear the word he’s about to say. But he thought being honest was a better choice.

“Look beautiful.”

“You’re really good at saying weird thing” Jaehyun said.

“No, I’m being serious. You look beautiful right now.” Jibeom smiled, then he tried to just make a joke of it without intending to mean the real thing “Maybe you should cry more often.”

Jaehyun hit Jibeom’s chest “Who said I was crying? That were just three drops of my tears because of the dust on your clothes.”

Jibeom laughed at him and held both sides of his waist.

“Jaehyun ah.”

“Hm?.”

“So have you forgiven me?” Jibeom asked.

“Do you really have to ask that again?.”

“So have you?” Jibeom pulled Jaehyun’s body closer.

“Yes. Then how about you? Do you accept my apology?” Jaehyun said.

Jibeom was silent for some seconds before answering him.

“No.”

Jaehyun pushed Jibeom hard and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

“It’s my first time seeing someone push a person he is sorry for” Jibeom bounced his body back to the original position.

“Then stop teasing.”

“Ok if you insist, I forgive you.”

Jibeom chuckled at Jaehyun’s pouty lips and the wrinkles between his eyebrows. He kept staring at Jaehyun’s face before he said his name again “Jaehyun ah.”

“What?” Jaehyun snapped at him.

“Can I kiss you?.”

Jaehyun stayed freeze for a second before reacting to the question. But Instead of giving his answer, Jaehyun was panickedly looking around their surrounding.

“Are you crazy? what if someone sees us.”

“We’re kinda out of sight of everybody’s vision” Jibeom calmly said.

“They must have cctv installed around here” Jaehyun tried to look at the corners of the ceiling to find nothing. “It doesn’t make sense for them to have a blind spot, what if a crime act happens here?”

“Is kissing you a crime?” Jibeom teased.

“Yes, my fans will kill you.”

“But your fans are my fans too.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks were getting pink from thinking of the possibility that Jibeom would kiss him in the public space. He looked down and immediately grabbed his present for Jibeom from the floor.

“Jeez, here you can have all of my fans and your birthday present” Jaehyun shoved the carton bag to Jibeom’s chest. He escaped from Jibeom’s hold and walked out from their hiding place. Jibeom could only smile watching his boyfriend getting flustered as he went back to their waiting room.

“Ya let’s go back together” Jibeom shouted.

Later that day Donghyun announced that he would sleep in Sungyoon’s room for the night.

 

 

 


End file.
